Family
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: A truce was formed, and friendship was forged. Enemies turned to friends, friends turned to families. One-shot. Written for The Golden Snitch.


_**This story's written for The Golden Snitch.**_

 _ **Prompt: Write a story of 500–1500 words about enemies calling a truce/ getting along.**_

 _ **Enjoy and much love xx**_

 _Family_

 _He never really knew why they were enemies in the first place, except for the fact that he was a Death Eater, and the other one was a Muggle – lover. After the war, Lucius never went out much. Thanks to Narcissa's lies, the Malfoys was pardoned from all of their crimes. To add to that, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger testified for them._

 _Lucius spent most of his days cleansing out the manor. He stripped it bare from the dark artefacts, clean out all the blood spilt during the time Voldemort lived there, and did a complete make over to the manor. It didn't have the gloomy and dark surrounding, instead it was almost welcoming._

 _"We ought to go Christmas shopping, my dear." Narcissa said while handing a cup of tea to him._

 _"When are you planning to go?"_

 _"As soon as possible. I'd like to go with you. It's been long since we went out together without having to think of – other things._

 _"Let's go tomorrow morning then." He said, smiling to her. She was truly a beauty, even in her forties._

* * *

"Arthur!"

"Yes, Molly dear? What is it?"

"We've got to go to do some shopping. Christmas is near, and I haven't even knitted anything. And I have eleven sweaters to knit!"

"Why didn't you just buy presents? I don't think you have much time to knit eleven sweaters this late. Else, you'll be tired."

"You're probably right, dear. Can we go tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. Now, let me help you in the kitchen." Together, they walked to the kitchen.

When the war ended, a lot of Death Eaters were caught and convicted. But the Malfoys were pardoned from their crimes as at the end of the war, Narcissa saved harry, and later they didn't even fight for him. They just ran away. Even though everyone did see Draco threw his wand to Harry to help him fought Voldemort, he couldn't help but felt resentful towards Lucius.

He did nothing to help the light side. He was pardoned because of his wife and son. But Arthur being Arthur, he let it slip and didn't say anything about it. Sometimes, this thing just crossed his mind but he just waved it off.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa walked hand in hand at Diagon Alley. It has been restored to its former glory right after the war. Although they have been fully pardoned by the ministry, the rest of the wizarding world still sneered in their way and sometimes they heard poorly hidden whispers about them.

Both of them did their best to ignore them and just get on with their purpose of exposing themselves out just to buy gifts. They went to the Quality Quidditch supplies first to get a servicing kit for Draco. While Narcissa was busy choosing the best kit for her son, Lucius sneaked out to the nearest jewelry store to buy a necklace for his wife. That's when he met him.

* * *

Molly and Arthur went out straight after the breakfast to get presents for their kids including the unofficially adopted ones. She decided to buy a book for Hermione so they went to Flourish and Blotts first. There were a lot of books and knowing Hermione, Molly wasn't sure which book she hadn't read yet.

"Arthur, you don't have to wait for me. I suggest you take the list and search for the presents first. I will take care of Harry's and Hermione's first."

"Whatever you say, love." He took the list and kissed Molly on the temple before heading out. He took one look at the list and started to walk towards the jewelry store to buy something Molly never had before. And that's when he met him.

* * *

"Arthur." He reluctantly put up his hand to shake Arthur's.

"Lucius." Without hesitating, Arthur took his hand and gripped it firm.

"I don't know how to say this, but – I… "

"I'll save you from the trouble, I forgive you." Arthur said and gave him an awkward smile.

"Thank you." he was almost embarrassed but deep down inside, he felt relieved.

"It's nothing. Listen, it's Christmas and I hope we could start over so, if you don't mind, you can celebrate it with us, at the Burrow. It'd be great if you come, but if not, no worries. Come along with Narcissa and Draco." they started to walk together to the jewelry shop.

"That's nice of you, but I have to tell Narcissa first. I'll send an owl with our answer."

"Sure."

Then they separated after getting each other's wife a present and Arthur went to buy the things in his list. Lucius went to Narcissa, who hadn't done picking the best Quidditch broomstick service kit, and Arthur went back to Molly who just bought three books, just for Hermione. And she hadn't got anything for Harry yet. After they were done, they went home.

* * *

"I met Lucius just now, and I invited him to celebrate Christmas with us."

"You did what?" Molly's hands were on her hips now.

"You heard me."

"Oh well. I guess we just have to add some food and three additional chairs to the table."

"He hasn't sent his answer yet." Just as he said that, an owl screech was heard.

"Oh, there it is. Doesn't he look familiar?"

"It's probably for Hermione. She always received a letter with this owl, every two or three days."

"But it's for you." Molly said, taking the letter.

"I think, now I know whose Hermione's been in touch with." He said smiling.

"I don't think so. Now quit speculating and read what he said."

"He said yes. He, Narcissa and Draco will be arriving few hours before dinner on Christmas Eve, just like I told him to." He said after he had done reading the elegant handwriting.

"We have to tell the kids or else –"

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Have you been writing to someone at the Burrow, Draco?"

"What?"

"It's what this letter said." The color drained from his face, even though there's hardly any color at all. Draco took it.

 _Thank you for accepting my invitation._

 _But I must say this owl has been visiting us frequently._

 _He's been sending letter to Hermione._

 _Arthur Weasley_

"Guilty as charged, father." Draco stared at the floor defeated, thinking he's going to get it. After a pregnant pause,

"Oh well. There's nothing wrong with adding another brain to the Malfoy house, isn't it?" Lucius could swear he saw a galaxy sparkled inside his son's eyes when he said that,

"Thank you, father." Unexpectedly, he hugged his father and awkwardly, Lucius patted his son's back.

* * *

Christmas at the Burrow went well. The Malfoys arrived in silence although Draco looked like he was about to burst. Molly was so kind to them not even a flicker of hatred was visible in her eyes. Lucius talked quietly to Arthur while Molly had a woman talk with Narcissa. The children talk among themselves and occasionally expressed their disbelief in Hermione and Draco's relationship. They accepted it anyway.

"Listen, I humbly apologize for my crime I didn't know how to redeem with. I understand if you still hate me, I'll keep away from you if you do. And, for Narcissa and Draco's actions, please blame it on me. They just did what I told them to do. What he told them to do. As in for you, Hermione, please know that I have no objection to what you and Draco are having. All of you are welcome to our manor. I'll connect the floo."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry, and Draco automatically held her hand after his father had done with his heartfelt speech. Molly wiped the corner of her eyes and Arthur just patted Lucius' back.

"We forgave you, Lucius. You too are welcome here at any time convenient for you. I'd love to have a friend of the same level as me to have a chat with. Ginny and Hermione really tire me with their gossiping."

"Hey!" both of them protested but laughed anyway.

"Who's up for a game of Quidditch?"

All of the youngsters stood up at once except for Hermione and Draco.

"You're welcome too, Draco." Ron offered his hand and pulled Draco up as soon as he took it. The elders followed suit to watch them play.

During the season like this, enemies became families, and families became closer. During the festivities like this, all were forgiven and mistakes were forgotten. The long-time squabble between the Malfoys and the Weasleys were now left behind. A truce was formed, and friendship was forged. Enemies turned to friends, friends turned to families. All was well.


End file.
